lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time
Adventure Time is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions for Year 2. It is adapted from the Cartoon Network animated series of the same name, created by Pendleton Ward. About Twelve-year-old Finn battles evil in the Land of Ooo. Assisted by his magical dog, Jake, Finn roams the Land of Ooo righting wrongs and battling evil. Usually that evil comes in the form of the Ice King, who is in search of a wife. He's decides he should wed Princess Bubblegum, though she doesn't want to marry him. Still, he persists in trying to steal her away, and Finn and Jake, along with Lady Rainicorn (a cross between a unicorn and a rainbow) do their best to keep her from harm. Related Characters/Objects * 71245 Level Pack ** Finn the Human *** Fern* **** Jakemobile ***** Snail Dude Jake ***** Hover Jake **** Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant ***** Cosmic Squid ***** Psychic Submarine ****** Psychic Mini Sub* * 71246 Team Pack ** Jake the Dog *** BMO **** DOGMO **** SNAKEMO ** Lumpy Space Princess *** Lumpy Car **** Lumpy Truck **** Lumpy Land Whale ***** Lumpy Sea Whale* * 71285 Fun Pack ** Marceline the Vampire Queen *** Lunatic Amp **** Shadow Scorpion **** Heavy Metal Monster * Indicates a character only playable in-game by destroying the Grass Sword and Finn Sword statues at the Badlands. (Only on the Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4) or a drone. Non-Playable Characters * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King * Tree Trunks * Magic Man * Cinnamon Bun * The Lich * Choose Goose * Earl of Lemongrab * Roselinen * Monster * Flame Princess * Earl of Lemongrab (Clone) * Lady Rainicorn * Key-per * Mannish Man * Evil Guy * Giant Ogre * Gnomes * Old Ladies * Manfried * Pillow Dragon * Mountain Man * Snail * Spiders * Bears * Bikini Assassin * Candy People * Candy Zombies * Box Kingdom Citizens * Ghost Old Lady * Homeless Skeleton * Skeleton Police * Giant Heart Beast * Lumpy Space Resident * MO * Hambo * Snowmen * Penguins * People on Poster * Fionna * Buffalo Head * Give Blood! Mascot * Fat Lemongrab * King of Ooo * Starchy Adventure World * Land of Ooo ** Pillow World ** Finn and Jake's Treehouse ** Ice Kingdom *** Ice King's Castle ** Iceberg Lake ** Candy Kingdom *** Candy Kingdom Graveyard ** Fire Kingdom ** Breakfast Kingdom ** Mountain Man ** Lumpy Space ** Castle Lemongrab ** Vault of Bones ** The Badlands *** MO Co ** Beautopia *** Hyooman Village ** Fish Parliament ** The Marauder's Village Battle Arenas * Pillow Fort: ** What pack unlocks it: 71245 Level Pack * Breakfast Kingdom: ** What pack unlocks it: 71246 Team Pack * Pillow Fort After Dark!: ** What pack unlocks it: 71285 Fun Pack Level * A Book and a Bad Guy Trivia * This is one of the franchises to have all the characters' respective actors reprise their roles. The others are: Jurassic World, Portal 2 and Scooby-Doo!. * It's first shown in a teaser of Year 2 which featured the Wicked Witch. It was clear that the background she was in was from Adventure Time. * This is the first franchise to have a Level Pack, a Team Pack, and a Fun Pack, with all the others either having Fun Packs and a Team Pack or Fun Packs and a Level Pack, or having only singular packs. ** It also has the most packs out of any franchise featured in Year 2. * In a list of leaked franchises from September 2015, the initials AT were argued to be either Adventure Time or The A-Team. Both of these franchises were introduced in Year 2. * Like DC Comics, The LEGO Movie, Teen Titans Go! and The Powerpuff Girls, the gateway has elements of the main characters. Gallery File:ATPortal.jpeg Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Franchises Category:Adventure Time Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Cartoon Network Category:Wave 6 Category:Wave 7 Category:Wave 7.5 Category:TV Show Franchises Category:Cartoon Network Franchises Category:Turner Broadcasting Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises Category:Frederator Studios Franchises Category:Wave 9